


The Night Before Christmas

by UselessLesbian1698



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cater doesnt know Kara is supergirl, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessLesbian1698/pseuds/UselessLesbian1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas eve at the Grant house holds a few surprises, some tears but mostly love & happiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> so here is my first foray into the supercat world. I was unable to proof read it as it's five am here and I have to be a work in a few hours but I hope you enjoy it.

Kara couldn’t help but smile as National City passed below her in a brightly colored blur. She had always loved flying at night; cutting through the sky with the stars shining above her and the city humming with life below her.  But this Christmas Eve there was one place she wanted to be even more and that was relaxing by a fire with her girlfriend and her girlfriend’s son. She slowed to a pleasant glide as she approached the multi-story home and used her x-ray vision to scan the house. She found Carter in the downstairs living room, most likely glued to the TV where the evening news would be featuring Supergirl and her latest daring do. With a quick turn of her head she found Cat making her way from the living room toward the kitchen, no doubt to check on how dinner was progressing in the oven. Quickly and quietly-so as not to get caught by a curious little boy-Kara landed on the balcony that led to Cat’s room and slipped inside to change back into the clothes she had been wearing earlier that night, before a high-rise apartment building had caught fire downtown, trapping dozens of people inside. Coincidentally, Cat had realized they had forgotten to pick up ingredients for the salad and had sent Kara out to pick some up. So after hanging up her supersuit in its garment bag in the back of Cat’s closet she quickly slipped back out onto the balcony and grabbed the bag of vegetables Cat had snuck outside and left for her. After checking that the coast was clear she flew down to the walkway, hurriedly tying her hair back up and sliding her glasses on her face before making her way inside.

“I’m back!” She called dropping her keys in the bowl by the door and slipping off her shoes next to the mat, her grin growing as the smell of delicious food wafted over her.

“Kara!” came an excited voice from the next room over. Suddenly Kara found herself on the receiving end of hug from a very excited Carter. “Why do you smell like smoke? Were you near the fire? Did you see Supergirl?”

“Sorry buddy, the market I went to was too far away to see anything but smoke, the smell must have carried over and got me though. What did the news say about it?” Kara ruffled his hair as she passed on her way to the kitchen, Carter following as he spoke animatedly about his favorite hero and how she had saved the day once again.

“-Started because someone tried deep frying a turkey that wasn’t completely defrosted on the fire escape, and once the building caught fire everyone above them couldn’t evacuate and got stuck.” The turned into the kitchen to see Cat pulling plates out of the cabinet and setting them on the counter.

“Clearly the pinnacle of human intelligence.” Cat spoke up before turning to look at Kara with her arms folded across her chest and a stern look on her face. The younger woman would almost think she was in trouble if not for the slight uptick at the corner of the other woman’s lips. “Well it’s about time you’re back, did you drive to Kansas to pick the lettuce yourself?”

“Missouri actually.” Kara responded flashing her boss a bright smile, reaching past her for a bowl to prepare the salad in at the opposite counter. Cat simply hummed, her slight smile still in place before turning to Carter.

“Sweetie, will you set the table for dinner while we finish up in here?” He nodded and grabbed the glasses and plates before making his way to the dining room. Cat moved to pull the lasagna out of the oven and place it on the stove before turning her full attention to her girlfriend. “Everything went well then? No unexpected injuries?”

“Yup, everything went as well as it possibly could have. I got there fast enough that no one was seriously hurt, just some minor burns and slight smoke inhalation. But everyone should be just fine.” Kara felt a pair of gentle hands land on her shoulders and begin slowly gliding down her back.

“That wasn’t what I was asking and you know it.” Kara turned and leaned against the counter to see Cat looking her over intently, gently running her hands up her arms and down her sides. Kara captured her hands and pulled Cat closer.

“Hey I’m fine, totally fireproof remember?” she gave the smaller pair of hands a squeeze.

“I’m aware,” Cat replied with a pensive look on her face, her eyes finished scanning Kara’s body and lifted to meet her eyes. “The rational part of me think it’s ridiculous that I would get nervous about you doing something as simple as putting out an apartment fire but I can’t help it but be slightly concerned.”

Cat gave Kara’s hands a squeeze in return and leveled a stern look at Kara. “You might be invulnerable now but if you lose your powers again you’re just as human as Carter or I but only ten times more likely to try to stop an armed gunman.”

“Hey that was the only thing I tired that day. beside I haven’t lost my powers, I’m just as strong and fireproof and bulletproof as when I woke up this morning. And like I’ll be when I wake up tomorrow.” Kara lifted Cat’s hands to her lips and kissed them softly, giving her girlfriend the smile that never failed to make Cat melt.

It worked. Cat smiled back and slid her arms up to wrap around Kara’s shoulders, pulling her closer while Kara’s arms found a home around her waist. “Good, because I don’t think I could bare it if anything happened to you.”

 Kara’s grin got wider when Cat spoke in a disaffected tone. “You are Catco’s bread and butter after all.”

“I love you too.” Kara murmured leaning down as smiling lips met. Feeling Cat let out a gentle sigh and completely relax against her Kara broke the kiss to pull Cat into a warm embrace. Resting her chin on the smaller woman’s head as she buried her face in Kara’s neck. Both women were so wrapped up in each other neither heard Carter walking down the hall.

“Table’s all set, is dinner ready?” He asked with a small smile at the sight.

“Sure is.” Kara gave Cat’s waist one last squeeze and pulled away to grab the still hot lasagna pan off the stove as Cat and Carter grabbed the rest of the food and made their way to the table.

“That just came out of the oven, isn’t it hot?” Carter asked, looking at the pan in Kara’s hands.

“Oh a little but I have pretty tough skin.” Kara replied smoothly setting it down, as Cat poured them both a glass of wine and Carter poured himself a soda. Dinner was a just the three of them tonight as Cat had invited Alex and Eliza and even Winn and James over to celebrate Christmas the following day. Conversation drifted smoothly through dinner, flowing smoothly from topic to topic, everyone laughing and smiling. As Cat watched her son and her girlfriend interact over dessert she couldn’t help the warm feeling that settled in the pit of her stomach, this was certainly starting to feel like a family and while a year ago that thought would have terrified Cat now she couldn’t be happier. After all, she knew how much Kara loves and completely adores her son and Cater though Kara was absolutely fantastic. When it was just the two of them he would talk about Kara almost as much as Supergirl.

They had just finished clearing the table when both adults noticed that Carter had gone oddly quiet with an expression on his face that suggested he was deep in thought. Cat placed her hand on his shoulder. “Is everything aright, dear?”

Carter sighed before looking between the women on either side of him, sadness in his eyes. “Where do you think Supergirl is? If her planet is gone does that means he doesn’t have a family or anyone to spend Christmas with? Is she all alone? No one should be alone on Christmas.”

Kara let out a soft sigh at this that Carter didn’t notice but Car sure did. She looked at the younger woman and Kara gave her a questioning look. Cat nodded. They had planned on bring this up to him on their own later tonight but they might as well do it now. Kara leaned down to be at eye level with the boy and gave him a warm smile.

“Buddy, I can tell you for a fact that Supergirl isn’t alone, in fact she’s with two of the people she loves most in the world right now and she couldn’t possibly be happier. And this Christmas is the best one she’s had in a long time.”

“How can you be sure? Have you talked to her?” Carter’s eyes lit up. “Kara, do you know Supergirl? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Something like that.” Kara put on a serious face and placed her hands on Carter’s shoulders on top of Cat’s. “Carter there’s something I need to tell you but first I need to know that you can keep a secret. This is very important to me and if I tell you I need to know you can handle it.”

Carter nodded furiously. “Of course, I’ve kept a ton of secrets for mom. I can keep yours too.”

“Oh? What kinds of secrets?” Kara asked, Carter crossed his arms and gave Kara a look that was 100% Cat Grant.

“If I tell you they wouldn’t be secrets anymore and I wouldn’t be trustworthy, now would I?”

Kara’s smile grew, she looked up to see Cat with a look of smug pride on her face. “Alright then, I’ll be right back.”

She ruffled his hair before heading down the hall and up the stairs. Cat watched as a puzzled look made its way to Carter’s face as he began to talk to himself quietly and pace around the kitchen. Clearly he was trying to work out what the secret was before Kara could return. “We were talking about Supergirl being alone, and Kara said Supergirl was having Christmas with _two_ off her favorite people...she had a secret that I need to keep...” Realization dawned on his face. “No. Way...”

Carter whipped around to see Kara in her supersuit in the doorway floating a few feet above the ground. His jaw dropped. “You’re-you-!”

“Hey buddy.” Kara floated over and ruffled his hair.

“You’re Supergirl!” He whipped his head around to look at his mother. “You’re dating Supergirl!”

“No, I am dating Kara Danvers, who just so happens to be Supergirl.” Cat corrected. “There’s a different, Carter.”

“Of course.” The boy was practically bouncing at this point. “So that’s why you smelled like smoke, you saved all those people! And why you could hold the pan right out of the oven. And the train, and last week when you picked me up from school and-”

“Okay!” Kara cut him off and Carter slammed his mouth shut, both nervously glancing at Cat who had narrowed her eyes at the two of them. “Anyway-”

“What happened last week?” Carter began to squirms, looking anywhere but his mother.

“Oh nothing really, just a small misunderstanding...” Kara began in an attempt to brush it off. Cat turned the full force of her gaze on Carter and crossed her arms. He cracked.

“ThisguyoutsidethecomicbookstoretriedtotakeKara’spurseandshetotallywipedthefloorwithhim.” He blurted out in one breath.

“I thought you could keep a secret?!” Kara complained.

“That’s different, this is my mom!” He protested.

“He’s right, keeping your secret identity a secret is completely different than telling me about a thug assault you in the street. And we’re not done talking about this.”

Kara looked sheepish before turning back to Carter and putting her hand son her hips. “So do you think you can keep my secret?”

“Duh!” Carter flung himself at Kara hugging her. Before he pulled back with excitement. “Can you take me flying?”

“I’d love to,” Kara turned to Cat. “Can I?”

Cat smiled and walked over kissing them both on the cheek. “Just a short trip, we still have coco to drink and a movie marathon to watch. Oh and take a jacket, it can be a bit chilly flying at night. Something that _someone_ didn’t think to tell me that the first time we went out.”

“Hey!” Kara protested, trying and failing to fight the blush climbing up her cheeks, as Carter shot out of the room to grab his jacket. “It’s not my fault I don’t notice the cold and once I realized you were cold I wrapped my cape around you to warm you up.”

“Fair point.” Cat walked over to Kara and gently ran her fingers over the symbol on her chest, looking up at Kara through her eyelashes. “And if memory serves, that wasn’t the only way you kept me warm that night.”

Kara sputtered, feeling blood rush to her face as she tried to think of a response, Cat grinned evilly. “Oh look dear, you match your cape.”

Carter ran back into the room. “Can we go?”

The trio walked over to the door that lead to the back patio and Cat opened the door as Kara lifted Carter up to place him on her back. Cat kissed them both on the cheek. “Have fun, and be careful.”

“Of course.” Kara stole a kiss from her lips before turning her head to Carter. “Hold on!”

And with a flash the two were flying off from the house and into the night.

 

* * *

Cat had just enough time to clean up to rest of dinner and had lit the fireplace when she heard the back door open and her son talking excitedly. Setting down the matches she turned to see Kara enter with a shivering Carter still clinging to her back, both of them grinning widely.

“That was i-incredible! I didn’t know it was p-p-possible to go that fa-fast!”

“I take it you had an enjoyable time then?” Cat asked walking over to help Carter work his limbs to climb down.

“S-sso much fun, Mom.” Carter spoke through chattering teeth. “The best part is when we were o-over the water Kara did a diveb-b- divebomb and at the last second pulled up-p into a loop and then w-went so close to the water I could reach over and t-t-touch it!”

He looked at his hero with stars in his eyes. “K-k-kara you’re a-ama-amazing!”

“And you are freezing.” Kara detached her cape from her suit and wrapped it around the boy’s shoulders.

Cat reached out to smooth down her son’s ruffled hair. “Why don’t you go put on some warm PJs and I’ll make us all some hot coco. Then you can me all about it while we watch Rudolph.”

Carter nodded and turned to head up the stairs, pulling the warm cape tighter. Cat felt a pair of arms slip around her waist as Kara placed a kiss to the side of her head.

“You know, I forgot how much fun it is to fly with someone who likes going _faster_ than five miles an hour.” She teased.

“Well I’m glad you have Carter then because, while you enjoy speeding through the sky and not slowing down for ninety degree turns _I_ enjoy keeping my lunch down.” Cat turned around and leaned up on her tiptoes to peck Kara on the lips.

Kara couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss at the memory. “I’m going to go change into something a little less bulletproof.”

“I just put something new on the bed for you, you should wear it tonight.” Cat winked.

“Oh?” Kara turned and headed for the stairs, eager to find out what Cat had in mind.

“Oh yes, I think you’ll get quite the kick out of it. At least I know I will.”

Kara was up the stairs in the blink of an eyes and closing the door to the bedroom she look over to see what Cat had left out for her and shook her head with a smile. Sitting on the bed was a pair of blue pajama bottoms covered in tiny Supergirl symbols and a matching top that was supposed to look like the top of her supersuit. This meant war. She changed into the top and bottoms and grabbed her own gift for Cat from her drawer in the dresser before making her way downstairs to find Cat and Carter-still wrapped up in her cape-on the couch sipping from steaming mugs, both looking up and smiling when she walked into the room.

“Nice PJs.” Carter giggled softly into his mug.

“Thanks, your mom bought them for me.” Kara sat down next to Cat and handed the swath of bright red fabric to Cat. “This is for you my love.”

“Was that a “your mom” joke directed at my son?” Cat narrowed her eyes at Kara.

“Of course not, I would never say something like that. Right buddy?” Kara shot Carter a wink causing his smile to grow. Before nudging Cat to unwrap what Kara had given her.

“I suppose it goes without saying that I don’t believe you for a second.” Cat unwrapped her gift to find a very warm looking sweater with a picture of a very disgruntled feline on the front wit the words “Grumpy Cat” written above it. Carter’s giggling turned into full-blown laughter at the look on his mom’s face. Cat put the sweater down with fake distain. “And you’re not clever either, I’ve been sent this picture more time than I can possibly count. And I refuse to wear it.”

Aw come on Tiny Cat its Christmas, please?” Kara turned pleading blue yes on her girlfriend.

“How many times have I told you _not_ to call me that _Kiera_. Besides you’re only three inches taller than me. And I’m still not wearing it.”

Kara gave Carter a look and they both turned to Cat. “Yeah mom it’s Christmas, please wear it.”

Cat managed to hold out for a surprising four seconds. “Alright, alright, put away the sad faces.”

She sat forward and slipped the sweater over her head. “How do I look?”

“Looks awesome Mom.” Carter tried to hide his laughter behind Kara’s cape.

“Gorgeous as always my love.” Kara dropped a kiss on the other woman’s lips. Cat rolled her eyes and picked up the remote to start the marathon.

 “So what time is Aunt Alex and everyone else coming over tomorrow?” Carter piped up halfway through Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer.

He had taken to calling her Aunt after a few months ago at game night when it had slipped out and Carter had immediately panicked and started to apologize but Alex had simply smiled and pulled him close with an arm around his shoulder saying _I always wanted to be the cool aunt._ When Carter had asked if she was sure Alex and ruffled his hair and commented on how he was stuck with her now and demanded he be on her and Lucy’s team for the mock game of football James and Winn had proposed. Kara had been the only to notice the tears in Cat’s eyes and walked over to wrap her arms around the CEO from behind and watch the game together. They both smiled as Carter was given the ball and began to run only to be picked up by James and thrown over his shoulder laughing as Lucy tried to make her boyfriend surrender her teammate. It wasn’t until Winn turned on his teammate  and tried to tackle James to help Carter score the winning goal that Kara leaned down and whispered _you know your and Carter’s family extends beyond each other and your parents, right?_ And Cat nodded and turned around burring her face in Kara’s chest, the tears from earlier falling. And ever since, when Cat mentioned her family she thought of more than just one little boy or her assistant.

“I talked with Alex today and my Mom’s flight gets in at 8:30 tomorrow morning so they should be here around ten, depending on traffic. I told everyone else to be around the same time.”

“Which means,” Carter supplied hopefully, “You’ll have just enough time to make the Kara Danvers breakfast special?”

Kara let out a laugh at what Carter had named the specially shaped pancakes she made. “Sure thing buddy.”

“Speaking of tomorrow,” Cat paused the move and got up to collect a small flat box from on top of the mantle. She crossed back and sat down on the other side of Kara putting the younger woman between her and Carter on the couch before placing the small box in the palm of her hand. “There’s something Carter and I would like to give you tonight, before the house becomes crowded tomorrow. Or rather, ask you.”

Kara looked between her two favorite people in the world and then back down at the box in her hand before opening it. Inside sat a set of keys and a small keychain that read _if found mail to Grant-Danvers Residence_ followed by the address. Kara looked at Carter and Cat a smile growing on her face to match their own grins.

“Really?” She whispered. “You want me to move in with you?”

Carter began nodding furiously. “You practically live here anyway and mom won’t admit it but she has trouble sleeping when you’re not here.”

Cat reached out and placed a hand on Kara’s leg. “My Darling you’ve brought so much love and happiness to our lives that we can’t think of this house as home anymore without you in it. You’ve given Carter and I a family we never thought we’d have and have provided us with so much love and we both love you more than anything. And Carter’s right, you practically live here already. The only thing that will change is that now at the end of the work day when I say it’s time to go home we’ll both be thinking of the same place.” Cat reached up and placed a kiss to her smiling lips.

“Whenever you say that I already think of you and Carter as my home.” Kara placed another kiss to Cat’s lips. “And I’d love nothing more to move in with you both.”

Kara suddenly found herself sandwiched between her two favorite people as they both tried to tackle hug her from opposite sides causing Kara to wrap her arms around them to keep from falling off the couch. Snugging back down to continue the marathon with a Grant on either side of her and her cape draped over them Kara couldn’t help but think she had never been happier.

* * *

 

As the credits of Year Without a Santa Claus rolled across the screen Kara looked to her right to see that Carter had completely passed out snuggled into her side and felt her heart melt. She gently nudged Cat who was resting peacefully on her other side.

“Hey Tiny Cat, look.”

“Don’t call me that.” Cat mumbled sitting up and stretching with a soft yawn. She turned with a small smile to Carter. “We should wake him and get him to bed so we can put the present under the tree.”

“I’ve got him.” Kara whisper shifting to scoop the boy into her arms like he weighed nothing at all. She motioned for Cat to grab the cape off the couch and they both made their way upstairs to Carter’s room. Cat opened the door for Kara and joined her in situating the boy on his bed and removing his slippers. Cat turned to hand the cape to Kara who took it only to drape it over Carter’s sleeping form, the boy snuggling into to immediately. And as was habit Kara waited while Cat kissed Carter on the head and told him she loves him to which he mumbled “love you Mama.”

Kara leaned down and repeated the action and whisper “Merry Christmas buddy, I love you.”

She didn’t expect Carter to roll over and sleepily whisper, “Love you too Mom.”

Kara froze and felt tears come to her eyes. She loved Carter more than she could put into words but never in a million years did she expect him to call her mom. She felt cat reach over and grasp her hand but her eyes were glued to the sleeping little boy. Oh god Cat. Kara turned to look at her expecting to see shock or outage but instead found her smiling softly.

“Cat, are you-is this okay with-?” Cat cut her off.

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine with it.” She reached up to wipe away the tear now falling down Kara’s face. “When I asked him about how he would feel about you moving in with us he asked if I would be okay with him calling you mom as well. And honestly I’m so happy to have found someone who has loved and cared for him so much from the beginning that I can’t imagine him calling you anything else.”

“But his father-”

“Has absolutely _no_ say in the matter.” Cat whispered sternly. “The other day carter told me that you’re more of a parent to him in a week than his Father is in a year. Last school year when Carter was in the school play who was sitting next to me in the front row with a video camera?”

“I was.” Kara murmured with a small smile.

“And last month when Carter was sick with bronchitis who made him soup and read to him until he fell asleep when I ran out to pick up his prescription?

“I did.” The smile was growing.

“And who makes him pancakes in whatever ridiculous shape he wants while dancing together in the kitchen when they think I’m not awake yet?”

“I do.” “Exactly. Kara, Carter stopped being just _mine_ a long time ago.” She gave the super heroin’s arm a gentle tug. “Now come on, we have some presents to put under a tree and our son needs his rest.”

“Okay,” Kara gently pulled Cat closer and leaned down to drop a kiss on her lips before leading her from the room and closing the door. “Let’s go Tiny Cat.”

“ _Do not_ call me that.”

“Grumpy Cat then.”

“Do you want me to take back the keys?”

Kara just laughed.

* * *

 

Once the last present was in place under the tree it was time for Cat and Kara to make their way up to their bedroom and get some sleep before being awoken by an excited little boy in a few hours. _Their room._ In the house they lived in with _their son._  Just thinking it made Kara giddy as a schoolgirl. As they made their way into the room Kara stopped Cat at the foot of the bed.

“Look up.” She whispered nodding to the vaulted ceiling where a piece of mistletoe was hanging.

“How did that get there?” Cat grinned sliding her hand up to rest on Kara’s shoulders.

“No idea,” Kara’s hands wrapped around Cat’s waist and pulled her flush against her. “But you know it’s bad luck if you pass under mistletoe and don’t kiss.”

“Well we can’t have that.” Cat pulled Kara down into a burning kiss, filled with love and passion. Cat slid her hand up the back of Kara’s shirt feeling the toned muscles move under her skin as Kara picked her up, her legs wrapping around Kara’s waist. Cat pulled back to whisper; “Merry Christmas my love.”

“Merry Christmas Tiny Cat.” Kara grinned and Cat responded with a sharp nip Kara’s lower lip and raking her fingers down her back, resulting in a soft groan from the woman leaning over her as Cat was gently laid down on the bed, her lover climbing on top of her. Merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcannon that Kara loves that Cat is shorter that her and loves even more to point it out because of how annoyed Cat gets.  
> As always thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think and if I made any mistakes :)


End file.
